Wish You The Worst
by TheSongbird341
Summary: When you love someone who's found someone else, you can only wish them the worst. Shawn and Lassiter are experiencing that firsthand. Shawn/Juliet and unrequited Lassiter/Vick, based off a random scribbling I wrote a while back.


**Wish You the Worst**

* * *

_When you love someone who's found someone else, you can only wish them the worst. Shawn and Lassiter are experiencing that firsthand. Shawn/Juliet and unrequited Lassiter/Vick, based off a random scribbling I wrote a while back._

* * *

_You seem to be happy._

Shawn could see that he was better for her.  
He could tell just by watching: the stolen glances, the giggles and smiles, the inside-jokes he was never quite inside on... how she talked about him mindlessly at her desk on slow days when crime wasn't thrashing its claws at them - about the places he took her and the presents he gave her, the romantic dinners and poems, and the cute nicknames. All the things Shawn knew he could never give her. He didn't have money like that guy did; he couldn't keep up a steady job and support her and buy her things she deserved, because he wasn't that type of person. He wasn't well-prepared or talented. He didn't inherit anything. He was just a guy that watched too many movies and lied to the girl he loved every day since he met her. What was that, compared to an established, filthy rich, and insanely woman-savvy man that made her _so _happy?

_Who knows if that will last?_  
_Your life is moving forward..._

Lassiter hated to watch it. Not that he was in any place to watch anyway, seeing as she wasn't his friend, but his chief, and not even _telling _him about her married life. Everything he gathered was from overheard phone conversations (well, _observed _conversations; but if you asked him if he was reading the Chief's lips through her office window as she spoke with her husband on the phone, he'd lie) and details she'd let slip in passing, but it was enough to know, regretfully, that things were going well. Too well, actually. He could tell by the way she blushed occasionally while listening to him speak, and the innocent, sweet look on her face when she was undoubtedly speaking with her daughter, Iris. They were about where he was years ago with his now-ex-wife; both busy but so loving and...  
And all in his past. Everything they experienced now, and some of what they would in the future, was what he only had in memories. She was living in the present what he could only see in the past.

_While mine has mostly passed._  
_You cared for me back then._

What destroyed Juliet every time was that she'd had the chance to say how she felt. Multiple chances, actually. For years, she'd shrugged him off, ignoring all attempts to woo her with his undeniable charm and ridiculous banter. She could have had him at any moment, yet she held back. She'd been so afraid of getting hurt again, and ended up cutting herself off from him until he'd given up on her. After all the time she'd spent waiting on something to happen, it finally did; he got smart and got busy. Enter Abigail, his new girlfriend that could keep up with his jokes and respond in kind - a girl that had history with Shawn and didn't turn him down every day. She'd been happy for them at first, as she'd assumed that it was temporarily, as it often was when it came to Shawn Spencer. But it didn't end as quickly as she thought, and before she knew it, her psychic was taken right from under her.  
And before she could stop it, she found herself wondering what happened. Where had her admirer gone? Where was Shawn, the constant in her life that just decided to change overnight? Where was the idiot she'd fallen in love with?

_Anyone with eyes could see._  
_Everyone knew you'd love again._

Karen hated to admit it, but she wasn't too heartbroken about Carlton's divorce. It sounded so cruel, but she was fighting back slight pleasure at the news that they were separated. She felt freed; in some twisted way, if she couldn't have him, no one could. That was reassurance, although she was in no way able to have him, being married with a child. She considered herself a terrible person when she thought about it, but after a while, she'd come to terms with it. Until Marlowe showed up.  
Honestly, she didn't get it. A cop and a prisoner made no sense to her, especially if that cop was Carlton Lassiter. She was about to _kill _him, and she can just turn around and make him love her?  
She should've been happy for him. They'd all been waiting for it; she'd even asked O'hara to find him a date once before. She just never really..._expected _it to happen.

_Everyone... but me._  
_So go live life with someone else._

Shawn knew he couldn't do anything now; telling her when she was so happy would only hurt her, and God knew he'd been hurting her enough lately. He wasn't about to confuse her when she had everything going for her. He loved her too much to do that.  
That was the problem - he just couldn't stop loving her! No matter how angry or jealous he got, no matter how much he wanted to hate her and scream at her and never speak to her again, he was reminded of how much he cared about her, and it pissed him off. Before he met her, he had control of his thoughts and feelings. Other than his father (and even that was debatable) he'd never felt anyone could control him. No one _made _him do, feel, or think, anything. Then Juliet came along and made him feel something more than mere attraction; she made him want to become better, somewhat, and that scared him. How she had such a hold over him, he couldn't have told you.

_And always put them first._  
_But I won't lie and tell you I_  
_Don't still Wish You the __Worst_.

Carlton was a great liar when it came to love; he never let on that he was interested in the Chief. He never hinted at the fact that he hater the man he'd never met that snatched her away from him somehow. He never let himself physically think about how gorgeous she was until he was reflecting on the work day at home. No one - not even that half-witted moronic "psychic" everyone adored - could decipher his true feelings for her. _He _didn't even understand. He'd lied to himself for nearly as long as he had everyone else, until it truly wasn't an option. Even then, he never understood when, how, or why he fell in love with the woman he could never, _ever _have.  
But at the same time, he never congratulated her. He never lied and said he was happy for them. He never said he didn't care about the Chief. No one ever asked.  
It was a good thing they didn't. Because if they had, he couldn't promise he would have wished them any happiness. Karen, maybe. But not _them. _He couldn't say he wished _them_ the best.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I thought this might apply to the general shippers, so hopefully you'll get past my AU adoration for Lassivick and leave a review. It's greatly appreciated.**_

_*** *-TheSongbird341-* ***_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Psych, nor could I. I don't know nearly enough obscure 80's references._


End file.
